


of and in all its forms

by netya



Series: enrapture [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, POV Second Person, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netya/pseuds/netya
Summary: eight ways to capture a heart





	of and in all its forms

It was hardly unusual, waking like this, numb sweat and red-rimmed eyes painting shadows in the whey starlit din  


.

It was hardly usual, back then, to link fingers with another trembling soul and crawl until we curled together.

**i.**

It gets easier, you’ll say, to the fresh faces you’ve long since stopped learning the names of, long since learned it’s better to keep yourself above. a pedestal for them to look up to and not to name No one will reach underneath and pull out the aching thing that throbs with every wail, every witless petal plucked and placed upon a fetid tongue; that sees trees blank and barren and snarls that the buds are rotten anyways.

**ii.**

Some days, you want me to treat you like the man you knelt for in the mud and putrid rain while I held your wilted flowers in both hands

**iii.**

Some days you’ll hover in the corner of the room until I drop my pen and open my arms for you to walk to, and you will tuck against my chest like a child waiting to be held, and I will kiss you on the crest of your precious head because the steam filtering through the dust motes above your teacup means that we have time

**iv.**

Of late I must content us both by pressing my cheek to your bloody-black hair, because we don’t. 

**v.**

The first night you allowed I touch your skin you pushed me back and forced me to reckon you as more than ragged and forgotten; I never thought of you as such and you knew it. 

**vi.**

I promised you I would never stop.

**vii.**

These days, there is something else in your eyes, something unfettered by the primal instincts of lovers under moonlight; there is something that looks more like silver blades pressed to two fluttering throats; like dripping corpses warm in the forest; heat from the gory scar-crossed mass that barely pokes its pulsing head from beneath my palms as you shake 

**viii.**

I give you my breath; for it is in my eyes, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for Eruri/SNK fandom, I hope you enjoy! Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
